New Chances
by Lordofslytherin692
Summary: Set in gof. not completely cannon. Harry is accused of placing his name in the Goblet of fire. Now the schools think his a cheat and his friends hate his guts. Harry will begin an adventure to defeat his demons and avange his parents.
1. Chapter 1

New chances, a new potter

Chapter 1- Talking by the lake.

Harry stared into the cold dark waters that were the black lake of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He couldn't understand it. How had it been that the most important people in his life had turned their v backs on him? Moreover he didn't understand for the life of him how Ron could actually believe he had put his name into the Goblet of fire. Harry just wanted to be Harry not to have eternal glory and he already had enough money.

Since the whole issue with the goblet even Hermione his one stable friend had refused to stand by him instead taking Ron's side in the argument. The only good thing to come out of it all was the strong friendship he had developed with Neville. Since breakfast that morning Neville had admitted he believed him and the two had quickly discovered that they had quite a lot in common.

As he gazed into the still waters he sighed and threw his head back and stared into the stars. Oh how he wished more than anything he could join them up there and simply look down upon all the bizarre and completely ridiculous things that humans did from day to day.

"Arry?" Came a quit voice from behind him. Without bothering to turn around and look at her he greeted Fleur. "Hello miss Delacour. Was there anything i could help you with?" Fleur sighed slightly. She had known beyond a doubt that it would take time to mend the rifts she had opened between her and Harry but it sounded to her that at the moment at least he wasn't even interested in trying to fix the problems. Granted it was her own fault and he was more a victim of her insults and plain stupidity she felt it was important for them both to care.

Glancing down at the ground between her feet Fleur struggled to come up with something to use as a conversation starter. Blushing she realised that this was the first time she had needed to apologise to someone. Most of the time she simply ignored the stares and whispers from her classmates, closing her eyes she settled on a question. " Do you mind if i join you Arry?"

He shook his head. "Sure"

After several moments of awkward silence in which they both looked anywhere but at each other Harry spoke once more and his words came fast and slightly embarrassed but from them she noticed that he held more wisdom in him than most young man her age.

"You know i don't think I've ever seen this castle as beautiful as it is now. But i guess that when you don't know if you'll be alive at month's end it makes you appreciate the things you have a lot more."

He glanced at her as he said it and for the first time smiled at her. She could tell that, unlike so many others she had received from male classmates that the smile he gave her now was genuine. She smiled back at him and laughed as he blushed slightly.

"Their wrong about you Arry, and i was wrong about you as well. You are not an attention seeking glory hound nor are you a little boy". After having spent over three hours together by the lakeside doing little more than talking and laughing the pair walked slowly, Harry escorting her back to the carriage.

Once outside her door they smiled at each other. "Good night Fleur." He grinned. She offered him a rare smile in return. Good night Arry. As she watched him walk off into the night she sighed.

It took Harry near to forty minutes to get back to Gryffindor tower and stumble into the boys dormitory as he flew back the sheets on his four poster and prepared to climb into bed, Ron, who had just rolled over in his own bed glared out at him before closing his eyes once more and rolling over on his side again.

In the other beds he could hear Seamus and Dean talking in their sleep and he could have sworn he heard the words Potter and Traitor. He rolled his eyes. As he finally closed his eyes and began to dose off he slowly drifted off into a dream. Unlike the recent ones in this nightmare he was in the great hall. He was fighting amongst scores of wizards, fighting his way over to the one in the centre of the hall. He could see nothing but the face of his quarry. He was completely bald. Eyes as scarlet as red wine shone out from his set back sockets and instead of a nose to snake like slits ran along his face. He was rather tall and in his time would have been an extraordinarily handsome man, if indeed a man this creature was.

The man glanced at a corner of the great hall and then beamed sarcastically at one of his duelling opponents. Looking over at the other person Harry noted it was himself. As the deformed figure dream Harry was fighting returned his gaze to the same corner both Harries followed his gaze and caught sight of a flying mane of silver blonde hair. The man sneered at dream Harry, said something inaudible to him and turned his wand on the fighter in the corner.

A jet of green light shot from the wand and Harry recalled his earlier dreams. It struck the female fighter in the chest who glanced sadly at dream Harry who let out a scream.

Harry couldn't help himself. he screamed too.


	2. Friendships from deadly situations

Neville rolled over in his four poster bed in the centre of beds aligned along the walls of the fourth year boy's dormitory. It happened just as he was getting up and had begun to consider getting a glass of water and a leftover chicken leg from the house elves down in the kitchens. Harry, who for the third time in four nights in a row was tossing and turning uncontrollably in his own bed began to scream. The sound was terrible. All around him Neville could hear the others stirring as Harry's noise woke them up from their otherwise peaceful sleep. The sight of Harry screaming and Neville bending over him, desperately trying to wake up his struggling friend yielded mixed reactions from their dorm mates. Dean simply buried his head in his pillow. Seamus hurled his at Neville which hit him square in the back of the head. Turning from Harry, Neville spun round and, seeing Seamus glaring at him finally lost his temper. "What the bloody hell is you're problem?" He shouted. "Shut him up for Merlin's sake!" shouted the other boy gesturing towards Harry rolling his eyes Neville briefly hoisted Harry over his shoulder and strode from the room. His friend would probably have his head for this later but he would have no choice to take Harry to the hospital wing before he did himself any injury.

They walked for some time in this position with Harry thrashing and shouting the whole while and Neville grunted under the weight, his knees buckling at one point.

As he rounded the corner Neville noticed a movement from behind one of the suits of armour and groaned as the figure of Draco malfoy stepped into the light of the chandeliers. "Who's the unlucky little first year Gryffindor princess Longbottom?"He sneered. Neville ignored his taunts and simply settled for glaring right back at him. "But then again i suppose if you were to take anyone into a bathroom alone of a night time it would be a boy wouldn't it?"

Malfoy continued as if he had not noticed the shouting and thrashing which Harry was partaking in and even now he showed no signs of noticing at all. Finally he cringed his face screwed up and, stepping towards Neville he glanced at Harry. After a moment of thinking, as if he were trying to decide something he smiled briefly at Neville and moving Harry into a more comfortable position grabbed his legs, gesturing to Neville to do the same with his arms and then with that they were off. A Gryffindor and a slytherin carrying the boy who lived between them and walking towards the hospital wing in companionable silence, each trying to work each other out while their burden between them continued to writhe and shout out to the world around him and yet to no one in particular. Finally after several minutes they reached their destination. Gently Draco placed Harry's legs on the stone floor and turned to leave. " Wait. Thank you." Neville called after him to which he simply nodded.

Supporting his limp form the rest of the way into the hospital wing Neville brought Harry to madam Pomfrey. The nurse hastily placed Harry on a bed and escorted Neville out before administering potions to her patient. Harry was definitely going to kill him when he finally got out of that place but for now he had a whole day ahead of him to enjoy and to ponder Draco malfoy's sudden change of heart. For the life of him he couldn't understand how a slytherin who had spent the last three years taking every opportunity to make his life a living hell would suddenly help him get said slytherins worst enemy to the hospital wing and not turn it into a joke.

The morning for Neville was surprisingly uneventful without Harry to speak to he made his way down to the great hall early for breakfast to avoid the rest of his fellow Gryffindors. As such the only students in the hall were Malfoy and his gang. When he caught the blonde's eye, he discretely nodded at Neville before returning his attention to whatever it was that pansy Parkinson was saying to him at that particular moment.

Neville only half paid attention to Professor moody during their defence against the dark arts lecture and as such was not nearly well prepared when he had them attempting to throw off the cruciatus curse. He howled in agony as every fibre of his being exploded with raw power. Heat ran along his arms and legs as he tumbled on the floor glaring up at his torturer who paid little attention to him.

Desperately he tried to stop his limbs from trailing around him as his legs bent at unnatural angles and he let out an involuntary scream as every pain receptor in his body exploded at once. Several moments of silent struggle continued and the assault did not relent until finally a stunner flew towards moony. Glancing around the ex-auror smirked as his eyes found Draco. As instantly as the pain had begun it vanished and Neville realised that the new victim was his saviour. H is fellow Slytherins made no move to interfere in the barrage assuming that this was just another move along the line of students. Neville however could see differently, as welts appeared in the young malfoy's skin and cuts opened up along his arms. Moody was pouring everything into this one curse; it was as if he was desperate to punish Draco to in inch from death for his interference. It wasn't about the attack it was about the meddling in Neville's torture. Forcing his legs to obey him, Neville pushed himself up and readied his wand hand; he hoped the extra lessons with Harry were worth it; by now Draco was crawling towards Moody's feet. Clutching the older wizard's robes He stared into his abuser's eyes. "Kill me... Kill me! Please make it stop." He whispered hoarsely. Moody abruptly stopped and turned towards the students. "You see now what this is about" he called over the sounds of Malfoy's wild howling. "You have to make them beg for death...much like mister Malfoy is doing now." He turned his head back towards the malfoy heir and smiled, raising his wand to cast once more. This was it Neville knew Draco could simply handle no more. If he cast the ci=urse once more Draco would literally die from the sheer agony.

Raising his wand above his shoulder an taking a deep breath he prepared for the next step of the spell without thinking he thought over and over again Expelliarmus until the word filled his mind and brought his wand hand down the disarmer worked and the professor's wand flew from his hand. Neville quickly pressed the attack following up with a stunner at the same time that Draco raised his own wand for a spell. Neville's stunner met Draco's weaker one in mid air a step from moody's face and exploded knocking the teacher over. Neville walked towards the fallen Slytherin and as he helped him up turned towards his fellow students. 'Class dismissed"

He glanced at the other boy beside him, who despite the pain was smiling at him slightly. "Thanks-again" Neville said grinning. Don't mention it. And besides we're pretty even now."

Neville couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "How so? "

"Well you did save my life"

As they strode from the room Draco placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. His hand was held out.

" I am so sorry; I pray you can forgive me. I'd like it very much if we could be friends."

Despite Himself Neville smiled. "Under normal circumstances i probably would assume you were joking but seeing as you did save my arse back there yes I think i can forgive you and put aside our differences."

Neville shook the hand.

The next few days blurred past for Neville he and Draco spent plenty of time getting to know each other and so it came as a surprise to one Neville Longbottom when, after a week to the day of his break down his dear friend was still in the hospital wing.

Even more surprising was Draco's request that they visit Harry in the hospital wing. And so one fine Saturday morning Neville found himself seated around a hospital bed awaiting his fate when Harry woke amongst the most bizarre assortment of people he had ever encountered. Next to him sat Draco looking as white as a sheet at the prospect of his rival waking up to find him seated beside his hospital bed. Across from them, sitting a little closer t the bed then Neville would have thought Necessary. When they arrived to find Fleur already seated at the bed in the early morning, tears running down her cheek and made their way towards her Madam Pomfrey pulled Neville aside. She explained that the reason he had been in the ward for so long was because she had given him an Anti-stimulant potion. While more powerful then calming draughts the potion was not quite as potent as a draught of living death it had succeeded in inducing a comatose state to ensure he did no more damage to his body and he had only last night entered a natural sleep with the aid of the potions. Now all that remained was for him to awaken.

Neville was pulled from his reverie when he noticed Fleur exclaim and Draco move forward slightly he snapped his neck to look at harry. Harry's hand had twitched he was waking up.


End file.
